Três simples palavras
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: "Sarah Jane Smith me disse que existem certas coisas pelas quais vale a pena ter seu coração partido e eu escolhi acreditar nela." fic pós journey's end ten x rose, tentoo x rose


Título:Três simples palavras  
Autora:Nayla  
Beta:Tia Márcia, linda  
Categoria:pov Rose pós season 4, MS  
Classificação:PG-13  
Advertência:spoilers pra quarta temporada  
Capítulos:one-shot  
Completa?SIM  
Resumo:"Sarah Jane Smith me disse que existem certas coisas pelas quais vale a pena ter seu coração partido e eu escolhi acreditar nela."  
N/A:fic dedicada para a minha soulmate linda do meu coração. Amour, espero que você goste porque fic de doctor who é sempre difícil para mim escrever, mas eu queria te dar algo do nosso otp lindo demais ok e ajspoajspaojspaaajspoaj sério Eu tenho muitos feelings e sério eu amo eles. E eu amo você. Então foi uma combinação perfeita, ok?

**Xxx**

_Does it need saying?_

Nunca achei que precisava. É a maldição dos Senhores do Tempo, você me disse uma vez. Eu poderia passar o resto da minha vida com você, mas você nunca poderia passar a sua comigo. Sarah Jane Smith me disse que existem certas coisas pelas quais vale a pena _ter seu coração partido_ e eu escolhi acreditar nela. Foi minha escolha, doctor.

Eu tinha feito minha decisão faz muito tempo e eu jamais deixaria você; viajaríamos juntos, por todo o tempo e o espaço, para sempre. E você não precisaria dizer nada, eu não precisaria dizer nada, porque eu não saberia mesmo o que dizer que você já não soubesse. Você é o Doctor e certamente _sabia_como meu coração batia mais rápido cada vez que você sorria para mim e dizia meu nome como se ele fosse o _mais importante de todo o universo;_e eu sorriria de volta e lhe abraçaria esperando que pudesse expressar dessa maneira aquilo que eu nunca conseguiria por em palavras.

Você mudou a minha vida e por mais que minha mãe tente convencê-lo de que foi para pior, não foi, Doctor. Às vezes eu acho que comecei a viver no momento em que você me encarou, segurou a minha mão pela primeira vez e me mandou correr. Por isso não consegui esquecê-lo, doctor. Como esquecer plástico vivo e manequins assassinos e um homem que conseguia sentir a Terra girar sob seus pés? Como esquecer essas coisas ridículas, absurdas e fantásticas, brilhantes que você me mostrou? Não pude, _não quis esquecer._

Por isso que nessa mesma praia, no pior dia da minha vida, você me disse que eu tinha morrido oficialmente e fez todo o sentido. Eu morri na batalha de Canary Whalf quando fui sugada pelo vácuo, para esse universo, _para longe de você,_ou pelo menos foi assim que eu me senti. Então eu disse que lhe amava, eu finalmente usei essas três palavras, que eu vinha ensaiando em minha mente todo dia, toda hora, todo minuto das vezes em que estávamos juntos. Eu coloquei em palavras o que eu sentia por você e _foi horrível._

Foi horrível porque eu não podia mais tocar em você, nem lhe abraçar. Nem jamais poderia sem arriscar destruir o universo todo. Foi horrível porque eu realmente não me importava, naquele momento eu não me importei nem com a minha família, ou com Mickey, não me importei com ninguém que não fosse você, Doctor. Naquele momento meu coração se partiu.

Agora estamos parados no mesmo lugar e você está me dizendo que vai embora e que eu não poderei segui-lo. Você está partindo meu coração tudo de novo e é horrível porque de certa forma eu já sabia,tudo isso é um cruel deja vu, eu já sabia, _mas eu não me importei._Nem nunca me importarei porque Sarah Jane está certa, vale a pena.

_Você vale a pena, Doctor._

Você pergunta se é algo que precisa ser dito e eu penso que não. Eu penso que não porque o que eu ainda sinto por você, e suspeito que sempre sentirei, é algo grande demais para ser posto em palavras. Palavras se perdem, elas são frágeis, são facilmente manipuláveis, descartadas. Então, não, você não precisa dizer, doctor, você não precisa dizer nada, apenas me abraçar e me deixar voltar com você para a TARDIS e...

Ele diz. Você diz. _O Doctor diz que me ama._Três simples palavras sussurradas no meu ouvido como um segredo, como uma confissão, pela sua voz. Palavras que vem do fundo do seu coração, do seu único coração, _do seu coração humano_e é tudo que eu sempre quis, tudo que eu sempre precisei e nunca nem desconfiei.  
Você diz que me ama e eu lhe amo também, _eu lhe amo tanto._E dessa vez, dessa vez você é real, você está ao alcance de minhas mãos e eu posso tocá-lo, eu posso lhe abraçar, eu posso lhe beijar e eu beijo. Começa com um _simples_encontro de lábios que já é capaz de mandar arrepios para todo o meu corpo, de mandar lágrimas a meus olhos e eu os fecho com força, deixando-as cair porque eu não importo; minhas mãos teimando em cobrir cada centímetro do seu rosto, do seu pescoço.

Os seus lábios se partem e os meus lhe seguem quase que imediatamente porque eu lhe seguiria até o fim do mundo, - e na verdade, eu lhe segui, estivemos lá, nós dois, de mãos dadas; a lembrança só faz com que eu suba na ponta dos pés, colando meu corpo no seu e cruzando os braços ao redor do seu pescoço porque _eu tomei minha decisão faz muito tempo, doctor, e eu nunca vou lhe deixar, nunca._

Você fecha os braços ao redor das minhas costas como se estivesse tão desesperado quanto eu por esse contato, por essa proximidade e aprofunda o beijo. Você tem gosto de aventura, doctor, você tem o gosto do sol, da lua e das estrelas, tudo junto; você tem gosto de saudades e de todas as coisas maravilhosas do universo e eu achei que ia durar _para sempre._

Mas eu estava errada de novo. O barulho da TARDIS me desperta _desse sonho_e eu consigo me afastar só o suficiente para vê-la desaparecer, pela última vez. E tudo que eu consigo fazer é olhar, olhar para o nada esperando que ele se torne _alguma coisa_e que você volte com aquele sorriso enorme característico dizendo que ainda tem tantos lugares que você gostaria de me mostrar. Eu espero, encarando até que as lágrimas desfoquem a minha visão, até que eu sinta a sua mão roçando carinhosamente na minha, procurando entrelaçar os seus dedos nos meus e eu não entendo.

Tem dois Doctors, dois de você _e eu não entendo._

Voltamos para a casa sem trocar uma só palavra e eu acho que começo a entender. Esse não é você, Doctor, você sempre tinha algo para falar, você nunca se calava e esse silêncio todo é desconfortável, é ruim e não é você. _Não é._Mamãe oferece o sofá para dormir, um travesseiro, um lençol e um pedido de desculpas para você e você sorri sem graça. Você janta depois de todo mundo, não querendo nos atrapalhar, mas Mickey te oferece uma cerveja e você recusa educadamente _a Ricky,_e o sorriso que toma meus lábios é involuntário e faz com que eu me sinta culpada.

Sinto como estivesse lhe traindo com esse sorriso, Doctor. Sinto como se estivesse traindo o verdadeiro você com o outro você.

Não o vi quase a semana toda que seguiu aquele dia e não sei se era porque eu estava lhe evitando, ou se era você quem me evitava. Mickey, papai e mamãe tentaram falar comigo, dizeram que você não estava se adaptando bem a essa vida comum, chata, ordinária, mas o que eu posso fazer? Estava tendo problemas em seguir com a minha, mas eu continuei tentando, até que essa noite eu não aguentei mais. Está frio e eu me enrolo completamente no cobertor para ir até a sala, até o sofá, _até você._Você está dormindo, sua respiração tranquila me aquece as costas da mão que eu uso para lhe acariciar o rosto. Você luta contra as pálpebras pesadas, mas desperta imediatamente ao me reconhecer,praticamente saltando para fora do sofá.

- Rose Tyler, eu... Olá.

Sinto meus olhos se enchendo de lágrimas porque mesmo que você precise de mim, como você disse, eu preciso de você também, doctor, eu preciso tanto de você. Você me puxa para um abraço forte e a sua barba que crescera nesses últimos dias faz _cócegas_contra o meu pescoço e a risada é incontrolável. Porém antes que eu possa pedir desculpas por quebrar o momento, eu lhe encontro sorrindo de volta para mim e como eu senti falta disso, como eu senti falta de você.  
Assim que eu me levanto, você me segura o braço, tentando me puxar para baixo e pergunta baixinho se eu não posso ficar ali com você. Eu me obrigo a morder o lábio inferior antes de me aproximar anda mais até alcançar sua orelha com meus lábios e sussurrar:

- Você não pode vir comigo?

Você vem comigo para o quarto e é difícil lhe beijar quando nós dois estamos sorrindo tanto. Dessa vez eu acho que esse sentimento, essa felicidade é capaz de durar para sempre, de verdade. Por favor, que dure, _por favor._

É difícil se adaptar a uma casa, com portas e carpetes e uma hipoteca que dividimos, para pessoas como eu e você que viajamos o universo procurando aventuras. Às vezes é ruim, ficar presa aqui, nessa vida. Mas ficar presa com você? Não é tão ruim. Não é nem um pouco ruim, se pensarmos bem.

Você agora assina como John Smith e eu sorrio cada vez porque é incontrolável. Eu sorrio e você toma a minha cintura com uma das mãos, enquanto brinca com uma de minhas mechas com a outra, trazendo meu rosto para perto do seu até que nossos lábios se encontrem mais uma vez.

Um dia frio estamos nós sentados juntos no sofá bebendo chocolate quente e não vendo o que estava passando na televisão, eu brinco, perguntando se nós seríamos o senhor e a senhora smith, como no filme. Você não conhece o filme e nós saímos para a locadora, ambos agasalhados e abraçados porque está frio. Colocamos o dvd para rodar, mas também não assistimos.

Nas férias, nós corremos até a roda gigante de Londres, rindo e tropeçando de mãos dadas como antigamente. É diferente porque dessa vez nós andamos no brinquedo, é diferente porque não tem nenhum plástico vivo tentando dominar o planeta, mas é diferente principalmente porque dessa vez você se ajoelha no nosso vagão, fazendo ele balançar um pouco, e você tem esse sorriso enorme _e ridículo_no rosto que só aumenta quando você pergunta se eu gostaria de ser a sua senhora Smith. Antes que eu possa responder, você dá de ombros e adiciona rapidamente que apesar de você não ser mais bonito que o Brad Pitt, eu sou mais bonita que a Angelina Jolie.

Eu mando você calar a boca porque você mal assistiu o filme, se você não se lembra, nós estávamos ocupados demais nos beijando para ver o desenrolar do filme, então você realmente não viu a Angelina Jolie, porque se você tivesse visto você teria notado que ela é muito mais bonita do que eu e _oh, meu Deus, oh, meu Deus, sim, sim, sim, claro que sim!_

- Eu meio que estava esperando que você falasse que eu sou sim mais bonito que o Brad Pitt, mas certo, eu posso viver com isso. – Você diz, entre os nossos beijos, tentando colocar o anel no meu dedo e eu lhe beijo com mais força ainda, enterrando uma das minhas mãos em seu cabelo, enquanto acaricio sua barba com a outra. Eu amo a sua barba. _Eu amo você._

Eu amo tanto você e isso _é algo que precisa ser dito,_é algo que precisa ser ouvido. E nós trocamos essas três palavras quase todos os dias, em todos os lugares, até mais vezes do que deveríamos simplesmente porque elas são tão verdadeiras e tão maravilhosas. Até que você começou a dizer essas mesmas três palavras para outra pessoa, mas eu não me importei. Eu lhe amo ainda mais porque você se ajoelha, levanta a minha blusa, beija minha barriga e diz ao nosso filho que o ama, usando essa sua voz de bebê ridícula. Você se levanta então, antes que eu possa esconder meu sorriso, e me beija de leve, antes de sorrir também e dizer:

- Não fique com ciumes.

Algumas vezes eu sonho com a TARDIS e com todos os universos que conhecemos e que ficamos por conhecer. Às vezes eu sonho com você viajando sozinho e é um pesadelo, um pesadelo do qual você me acorda com pequenos beijos. Algumas vezes eu ainda fico confusa porque tinham dois de vocês e não dava para entender qual de vocês era o verdadeiro Doctor, ou se vocês dois eram a mesma pessoa, ou como vocês dois poderiam ser a mesma pessoa. Mas então eu o vejo sorrir para mim e não importa. Não importa porque eu sei, eu sinto no fundo do meu coração que você é o Doctor, _o meu Doctor._ Só meu.


End file.
